


【132】Paradise lost

by yunnnn020



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀*哥line亂搞*涉及NTR跟3P*同婚允許世界觀*BGM Gain - Paradise lost⠀⠀⠀
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 6





	【132】Paradise lost

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> *哥line亂搞  
> *涉及NTR跟3P  
> *同婚允許世界觀  
> *BGM Gain - Paradise lost  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
再也不需要花言巧語及謊言。  
⠀  
⠀  
金建學在踏進李抒澔家門口之後、看見熟悉的外套時肉眼可見的顫抖了一下，還有那人家裡充滿著的熟悉味道都讓他無法冷靜。觀察力敏銳的松鼠哥哥餘光瞥見了一瞬之間緊張到手不知道該放哪裡又故作鎮定的人，莫名覺得對方的樣子有些好笑地問：「不是你說要來我家做的嗎？」  
⠀  
⠀  
他盯著眼裡帶著惡作劇笑容的哥哥不發一語，最終還是在對方說出下一句話之前用力的將嘴唇往那人的方向撞過去，糾纏了好一陣子，一直到李抒澔痛得把他推開為止。他的注意力完全集中在沙發上那件剪裁特別的外套上，尺寸和風格看起來不像是李抒澔自己穿的，金建學一邊想，一邊在心裡否定自己腦袋裡的猜想，看著李抒澔身上的遮蔽物一件件地去除，連同那件熟悉的外套一同被扔去另一側的單人沙發。  
⠀  
⠀  
李抒澔這次沒有邀請他進房間的動作，他們前幾次的性事都是在外面完成的，高級飯店的總統套房的床位有隔間，他們會儀式性的從客廳一路糾纏至床上為止，然後哥哥才會捨得乖乖的躺下。金建學知道房間裡一定有什麼不可告人的秘密，但是他沒有精神也沒有力氣去揭開一個可能會帶來災厄的潘朵拉盒子。

就算他不想要打開一切真相，也不代表他和李抒澔無法上檯面的關係沒有被發現的一天。即使在一進門就有心理準備了，但是如此赤裸的和別的男人在床上的模樣被所愛慕之人撞見的模樣讓金建學想要馬上挖一個洞鑽進去，不好的預感沒有出錯，但怎麼想也不會知道李抒澔竟然就是金英助那位神秘到不行的戀愛對象。  
⠀  
⠀  
鑰匙轉動門鎖的那一刻，金建學沒有聽見，他只是不解的停下原來的動作，看著身下的人突然緊抿著唇將脫口的低吟全數吞回肚子裡，並且轉過頭往左邊的方向看，男人推開門的時候表情不算太訝異，他挑了挑眉，先是回應了他身下人的招呼，然後向兩人所在的位置前進，伸出一根手指輕輕勾起金建學耳環上的小鏈子，再彎下腰在李抒澔的頭上留下一個輕輕的吻，並留下了一句曖昧不已的話便逕自走回房間：「我先去沖個澡。」  
⠀  
⠀  
金建學一直到李抒澔開口喊他名字的時候才回過神，那人說金英助知道他和他的關係，而他也早就知道自己和金英助的關係，被蒙在鼓裡的感覺並不是太好，但是將氣憤發洩在不管是誰的身上都不是正確的，和有對象的人出軌的是他，和別人出軌的也是他。「這不是誰的錯，知道嗎？」李抒澔好像知道金建學心裡的想法似的，他在聽見水聲停止之後湊到金建學耳邊低語，然後使力讓對方再次躺倒在自己身上，主動地把自己的舌傳遞給他，空氣又一次變得潮濕。  
⠀  
⠀  
加班到晚上的男人終於整理好自己走出來之後，他們已經結束第一次了，金建學本來就沒有會將體液留在對方身體的習慣，也無法想像那個地方可能也會擁有和自己一樣的東西，金英助走出來時看到的便是對方正在清理沙發上的東西，製造了一點聲響讓注意力集中到他身上之後，男人打開了客房的門，示意兩人一起進去。  
⠀  
⠀  
「我們建學剛剛是這樣做的嗎？」金英助學著他剛剛看見的姿勢進入李抒澔，還有意無意的撇頭看向站著的金建學，小孩似的問著對方比較喜歡誰，還要在他沒回答的時候用力頂幾下，一直到那人回應才停止。

李抒澔還沒見過金建學作為被進入方的樣子，但他自己此刻的處境也好不到哪去，他躺在床上被體型比自己大一些的男人壓住，對方的性器還停留在自己已經擴張完並帶著微微濕潤的身體裡，剛才的潤滑和他自己的體液早就混在一起，也不想再管份量是否足夠，反正總要被填滿的。金建學在和金英助做的時候很乖，他想，或許是因為處於這種詭異的狀況，又或是金英助曾經提及的，那一層愛慕、迷戀，以及崇拜的關係。  
⠀  
⠀  
他盯著跪坐在自己旁邊的金建學，再垂下眼看以及抬起一半身子調整完姿勢又再次低下頭的男人，暗自的思考著幼稚到不行的問題，他想金英助應該是比較愛自己的，然後用自己的身體向對方的靠近，將對方的器官與自己的融為一體。

金英助無論什麼時候都是溫柔不已的，這是金建學最無法理解也是最迷戀之處，就連現在也是，他呆呆地看著男人細心的俯下身緩緩吞吐著自己的性器，貓咪似的，即使沒有舌上倒鉤也讓他感到刺痛的同時又舒服的不得了，沒一會便全數獻入對方嘴裡，然後男人舔舔嘴角，撐起身子又將白色的液體透過親吻全數還給自己。  
⠀  
⠀  
然後他又想起金英助曾經說過的，與人分享的幸福，他們之間像是美好的蜂蜜，使人瘋狂的貪婪，在到達天堂之際只留下現在的這瞬間。


End file.
